


The ultimate evil.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, madray, movav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: In a city with quite a few villains popping up here and there it is of no surprise that there is heroes to fight away the evil. But when the biggest threat to ever come to the city arises and finally shows itself things can take a turn for the worse. this ultimate evil could very easily be the fall of the protectors of the city. Will the city be saved or will it fall? Will evil finally win or will good still overcome this great evil?





	1. Chapter one.

Chapter one: 

X-ray and Vav race to go to stop another small villain that has appeared. They make it and find that it's a man in a clown suit with a black small remote control with only two red buttons. 

"Soon all the dogs in the world will go crazy from the sound my speakers will emit! They will tear apart your clothes so that they have rips in them making them useless!" He declares waving his arms. "And if anyone tries to get too close then... BOOM!!!!" He throws his arms around in a crazy circle like motion on the emphasize of the boom. He bursts out into maniacal laughter after this.

"A first class nut case." X-ray says crossing his arms over his chest. "Well need a plan." He turns to Vav as they are right now hidden from the villains view. "Or else not only is but civilians will be killed." 

"We'll need a distraction. This will allow for a sneaky move to take him down or grab the remote." Vav says then glances to X-ray only to let his eyes flicker away as he rubs the back of his head. "Or we could use something that Hilda gave us." He suggests.

"Well why not a mix?" X-ray suggests. 

"Like maybe the electric shooting gun?" Vav says clenching his hands into fists by his chest in excitement. "I've always wanted to use it." 

"It might work." X-ray says with a nod letting his arms come down to his sides. "I'll get his attention and you do that." 

Vav nods excitedly then runs off disappearing into the crowd. 

X-ray moves forward to the front of the crowd and stands where the villain can see. 

The villain turns noticing movement and spots X-ray at the front of the crowd. "X-ray." He greets rather calmly. "All alone are we?" He places a hand on his hip as he turns to fully face the green suit wearing hero. 

"Did you seriously not expect me to come here?" X-ray questions.

"Ah. So the question is how long are you alone for." The villain smiles then chuckles. "Oh what I have planned." 

X-ray notices Vav moving into position extending the slender gun. He smiles at the villain meeting his eyes. "Right back at you."

"Huh?" The villain questions and Vav fires managing to hit the villain in the ass. He yells out in pain at the shock throwing his arms in the air along with the remote. His remote crashes on the ground breaking and he himself drops to the ground from the shock. 

"Haha! The day is saved by X-ray and Vav!" Vav calls out putting the knuckles of his fists on his hips as he puffs out his torso in pride.

People cheer but soon disperse to go back to their lives while the villain is taken away.

Vav bounds over to X-ray with a big bright grin on his face. "Bloody he'll X-ray! That was so much bloody fun!" 

"I can tell." X-ray says crossing his arms over his chest with a smile. "Well. Now that that's done lets head off." He turns away.

"Actually. I was gonna go see if Mogar wanted to hang." Vav admits.

"That's okay. I guess I'll go take a nap then." X-ray says glancing over his shoulder to meet Vavs eyes. "Have fun with Mogar." 

"Aw but Mogars your friend too." Vav points out frowning. "Don't you wanna come along?" 

"I'm okay. Maybe next time Vav." X-ray says. "He's still my friend even if we don't hang out today. I'm just tired is all." 

Vav smiles again. "Okay X-ray. You go get some rest and I'll hang out with Mogar." 

X-ray nods in agreement with a small smile then Vav leaves heading off to the forest. He turns away and heads off trying not to yawn but one manages to slip past anyways.

......................................

"This is it. It's time to stop our testing and move on to the even bigger part." A voice says to those gathered at the table. 

"Then what are your orders for us?" One of he others at the table asks. 

"We must make sure each move is precise and well thought out." The one that first spoke who seems to be the head at the table says. Elbows placed on the table with hands linked as if ready to support a head by having a chin rested on the intertwined fingers. "Which means all of you will have specific jobs to play a purpose in this plan. Bigger than what you've already provided." 

......................................

Vav arrives to Mogars tree house and looks up at it. "Mogar?" He calls and the other pokes his head out of the treehouse. 

Mogar brings his head back inside then jumps down to where Vav is. "Vav." He greets. 

"Hey. You wanna hang?" Vav asks with a smile. 

Mogar nods and the two begin walking along through the forest. Hes done this before with the other two though it's Vav especially. He and Vav have formed a close bond over the time since the Mad Kings defeat. 

A few baby bunnies hop across in front of them with their mother causing Vav and Mogar to stop.

The two watch the bunnies go by. 

Vavs face lights up. "Aw! They're so bloody cute!" He says in awe while Mogar glances to him with a smile. He turns to glance to Mogar sharing a smile with him. 

The two once again begin moving to continue their walk through the forest.

"So. Mogar." Vav begins as Mogar takes a moment to glance to where they are going. "Has the forest been quiet recently?" 

Mogar nods. "Forest peaceful." He confirms.

"That's good." Vav nods. "The city has only had the usual baddies here and there but no major villains so that's good." He looks into Mogars eyes. "Either way its always nice to have time to just hang out together." 

"Mogar agree." Mogar says and they continue to walk talking about whatever comes to mind while also observing the nature around them. 

Vav arrives back at the apartment when it's starting to get late. He finds X-ray sleeping on the couch so he heads to the kitchen to let the other sleep. He gets a bag of chips and eats for a bit before deciding to head to bed after putting the remaining chips away. He lays there thinking about Mogar causing him to blush slightly. "Mogar is not that bad.l He whispers to himself only to close his eyes to try to rest.

The next day...

X-ray and Vav are at Hildas lab. 

"Well so far its quiet." Ash says placing her hands on her hips. 

"Do you think that there won't be any bad guys?" Vav questions when suddenly Orf comes over.

"Miss Hilda." Org says. "There appears to be two villains in town square." 

"Well. Spoke too soon. On our way!" Vav confirms then he and X-ray dash away to get to town square as fast as possible. 

Ash heads off as well hoping to catch the story. 

They arrive and skid to a stop.

"Stop you villain!" Vav says standing tall then blinks in surprise at who he sees.

There is the Corpirate and the Mad King. They both turn to the two heroes. 

"Ah we knew you would come." The Mad King says then slightly turns and nods to a few goons just exiting a store who then dash away. He turns back to the heroes. "It seems that we have what we need." He says turning back to the Corpirate. 

"The boss would be mad if we didn't follow the plan." Corpirate says. "So we shall go." 

The two turn to leave but pause as Vav demands that they stop. They glance back to the two heroes.

"Don't run away! And who is this boss person?!" Vav questions. 

"That doesn't matter to you." The Mad King says then the two dash away only for X-ray and Vav to chase after them. 

That is until two goons that were not in the earlier group jump out and attack. 

Vav uses his slowmo hands to stop one that jumped at him in his tracks.

X-ray dodges a punch thrown by the goon then he kicks the goons legs out from under him.

The goon falls and X-ray places a foot on him to hold him down. 

X-ray looks to Vav who had used the net shooting gun Hilda gave him to trap the other goon. He looks to where the Corpirate and the Mad King went but no one is seen. "They got away!"

"Wot!?!" Vav looks around noticing that they are alone with the goons. "Bloody hell they did!" He gasps. 

"Well. These goons are taken care of. I'll get the police to come get them. We'll need to figure out a few things." X-ray says.


	2. Chapter two.

Chapter two: 

"Okay hold on. So what you're saying is that there is someone out there that is in charge of both the Mad King and the Corpirate?" Hilda questions after X-ray and Vav have just finished making sure that the others know what happened. 

"Yeah. Though we don't know who since they only referenced him or her as the boss." Vav confirms. 

"It means that someone out there is even more powerful than both the Corpirate and the Mad King." X-ray adds standing with his arms slightly crossed over his chest. 

"If this person has those two under their command then who knows how many others especially villains are under this persons command." Ash says then Hilda turns to Rusty.

"Do you know anything about this?" 

Rusty shakes his head. "Nope. I always assumed that the Corpirate was in command." 

Hilda looks away with a thoughtful hum. "Well this is a little worrisome." She says. "This person is obviously very dangerous whoever it is. Well need to stay on our toes and watch for anything. If we see the Mad King or the Corpirate again we'll need to try to get answers." She looks to the two heroes. "For now we'll just have to continue as normal. There's not much we can do as of right now." 

X-ray and Vav nod in agreement understanding where Hilda is getting at. 

"Well. That should be it today. Go ahead and head home for some rest." Hilda says. "We need to make sure we are as prepared as possible to possibly fight this person when he or she appears." 

"Okay." Vav agrees. "That sounds reasonable." 

So the two heroes leave Monarch labs. As they walk to their apartment X-ray glances to Vav. 

"So what are your thoughts on the situation?" 

Vav turns to glance to him. "Well I think that whoever this is could be the greatest villain yet. I mean what if we have to fight all three of them, I mean this unknown person plus the Mad King and Copirate together."

"It would be a long hard battle. The three of them have to have a lot of brains especially if this person commands those two." X-ray says turning to look where they're going. 

"Yeah." Vav says also turning to where they are going. "He or she must be bloody scary." 

X-ray shrugs. "Who knows." 

They make it to their apartment complex and head to their apartment closing the door behind themselves. 

"So." Vav smiles at X-ray. "How about we play some halo?" He suggests.

X-ray smirks. "You're on." He agrees and the two boys rush to the couch climbing onto it picking up the controllers from the coffee table. 

They turn on the PS3 and find a halo game inside so they start it up ready to beat each other at the game. 

"Haha!" X-ray laughs as he starts to win. 

"Noooo!" Vav squawks at this. "You can't win!" 

"I'm going to win in the end." X-ray says. "Just wait and you'll see. It'll be my victory Vav." He then cheers as he wins the round causing Vav to whine at his defeat. 

They continued gaming until it's dark outside and they grow tired. They shut down the game and console then head to bed for the night. 

When Vav blinks awakens the sun is streaming through his window. He slightly pushes his torso up off the bed. "Another day." He says sitting up and stretches his arms above his head before lowering them to look at the alarm clock. 

Nine thirty in the morning. 

"X-rays probably sleeping in." Vav says to himself then he throws the covers off as he gets up. He heads to the kitchen to start at least some sort of breakfast. He decides on making pancakes today and grabs the pancake mix feeling a little lazy. He begins to make it and when he's practically all done is when X-ray stumbles in looking tired. "Morning." He greets the other who just groans at him only to sit down at the table.

X-ray lays his head on the table and Vav places he last pancake on the plate before taking it to the table. His eyes flicker up as the Brit puts the plate on the table. 

"Pancakes this morning." Vav says with a smile and he turns off the stove.

"Yay." X-ray groans and sits up grabbing an extra plate set up. He takes some pancakes and looks for the syrup. He turns as Vav grape it placing it on the table. He takes it and pours some on his pancakes. 

"Were meeting at Hildas lab today." Vav says as he settles at the table. "She probably has at least something new for us." 

X-ray groans again and scoops up a forkful of syrupy pancake. "You can go on ahead. I wanna shower today." He says before eating whats on his fork. 

"Okay. If you say so." Vav says then continues eating. 

They eat mostly in silence then leave the dishes in the sink for now. 

Vav gets dressed in his superhero suit then turns to call to X-ray who is probably in his own room. "I'm heading out! I'll see you at Hildas lab!" 

"Okay!" X-ray calls back and Vav leaves. 

Vav decides to walk to Hildas lab today. He glances around himself at the peaceful city as he walks. "It's a beautiful day." He says turning to face where he is going only to take a moment to close his eyes enjoying a small breeze. He opens his eyes and continues on his way. He arrives at Hildas lab in good time and walks inside. 

Hilda and Ash are inside and gathered around whatever Hilda is doing or showing. 

"Hey Vav." Ash greets then tries to look around him. "Where's X-ray?" 

"Wanted to take a shower. He was half asleep though. Either way he'll be coming along." Vav explains then moves further inside. "So what's going on?" He asks trying to get a good look at whatever has the two girls standing around it.

"Well Vav. This is something I just finished. It's a tracking device. You shoot a small tracker onto a target and a little screen pops up to show you where the tracker signal is." Hilda says gesturing to the black thick round gun. "I figured that it might help in the end against this unknown villain. Especially if we must find a way to find this person if the person doesn't come out. After all this person is a rather big threat." 

"Ohh." Vav says in interest looking it over without touching it.

They turn as the door opens and Rusty walks in.

"You're still here?" Rusty questions. 

"What do you mean?" Hilda asks. 

"I heard some rumours that the Mad King and Corpirate were spotted on the east end of the city." Rusty explains.

"This is perfect. We can get a tracker attached to one of them then they will lead us right to their boss." Hilda says then turns to Orf. "Orf?" 

"Yes Miss Hilda?" Orf asks looking at Hilda.

"Send a message to X-ray would you? Tell him to meet us on the east side of town." Hilda says in which Orf responds in confirmation that it'll be done. She turns to the others. "Lets go." She grabs the tracking gun and they all hurry off to get to the east side of town. 

.......................................

"There we go." The Mad King says brushing off his hands. "All set." He turns to the Corpirate. "Now all you have to do is follow my lead."

"Just because ye is banging the boss doesn't mean ye has any power over me." The Corpirate states standing tall. 

The Mad King smirks slightly. "Oh come now. You know this plan will work." He says. "Just do your part and everything will be fine." He walks away with that as the Corpirate watches.


	3. Chapter three.

Chapter three: 

The gang makes it to the east side of town and begin looking around themselves for any sign of the two. 

"Hopefully we didn't miss them." Hilda comments still holding the tracking gun. "Otherwise our whole trip here would be useless." 

"There!" Vav says suddenly and the other three turn to see what looks like the Mad Kings shadow walking away. He takes the lead as the follow it. 

Rusty falls a little behind when he is suddenly grabbed from behind with a rag being placed over his mouth and nose. He tries to struggle but soon ends up unconscious. 

The person behind Rusty drops him then heads over to Ash doing the same thing. He then sneakily follows the other two as they make it around the corner. 

"Wait a minute." Hilda says noticing the Fake Mad King figure made out of scraps of mostly metal. She notices a garage light was what acted as the light to make the shadow appear. She spins around only to find Vav being held by the Corpirate with a hand over his mouth and nose. She is grabbed from behind as the same thing is done to her.

The two fall unconscious just like their other two friends did just before them.

The Mad King releases Hilda letting her lay on the ground as the Corpirate does the same. "There we go good work." He says smiling. He goes to the fake version of himself and he proceeds to destroy it.

With that out of the way he heads back to where the Corpirate is. 

"Alright. Lets get them into the truck." The Mad King says looking down at Vav. 

Vav later awakens blinking his eyes open only to find himself in some kind of room. He sees the others tied up and he tries to move but he too is tied up. He can feel the rope rub against his wrists and arms through his gloves as he tries to wiggle free. He stops before he gets a rope burn. He looks around trying to get his bearings but the window and curtains are closed which doesn't help.

The room has mahogany walls, grey carpet, black ceiling, a dark oak wooden door with a brass door knob and navy blue curtains. 

Vav turns as he hears the door begin to open as the other three begin to awaken. 

In comes a group of people who could pass off as goons. They force the four to their feet then they lead them down a beige walled hallway. 

"Where are you taking us!" Vav demands but gets no response. He tries to struggle but it's fruitless. He stops and tries to think of where they are being taken to. 

They approach a set of dark oak double doors and go through it. 

Inside is what appears to be an office. It has brown walls, grey flooring, a white ceiling and a set of windows at the back. There is also a few bookshelves holding books and a few other things including a moon snow globe. By the windows is a desk with a slightly large chair. Though the chair is cast into shadows by the sun making it impossible to tell who's sitting in there at least from Vav and the others point of view. 

The Mad King and the Corpirate are standing on either side of the chair visible and having their hands behind their backs.

"This must be your boss's office." Hilda states.

"Quite correct." The Mad King confirms. "Though the capture was done by me and Corpirate the boss is quite smart himself." 

"This place will be found." Ash says. "X-ray will find you and stop you! He even has Mogar on his side." 

The Mad King chuckles. "Your pathetic attempts won't scare the boss." He takes a step forward as if ready to teach them a lesson but stops when a hand is raised or at least that's how it seems. He looks to the person in the chair before turning to face forward and moving back to his position from before as the hand is lowered.

"So who exactly are you?" Hilda questions. "Surely by now we would have heard of you." 

There is a second of silence before finally a voice speaks that causes the four prisoners eyes to widen in shock. 

"Oh you know me." The person gets up and moves around the desk walking closer to the four. "But just not in the way that you'd expect." He says as the light is letting him be seen more until he is fully visible. He stands a safe distance and looks at them smirking with his hands behind his back.

"X-ray!?!" Vav questions in shocked confusion. 

"Hello Vav." X-ray greets letting his arms drop to hang at his sides. He's wearing an outfit that looks like a redone version of the X-ray suit. It is red where the green used to be, black is still in the same places though his cape is now also black, the X-ray symbol is replaced with a white circle that has a rose in the middle and he changed his glasses to ones that have white frames that look like tuxedo mask glasses. His eyes resemble the Mad Kings but brown instead of blue. "It's so great for all four of you to join us here right now." 

"X-ray! What's going on!? Why did you switch to the side of evil!?!" Vav demands trying to get answers to questions swirling in his head.

X-ray chuckles bringing a hand up to by his mouth. "Oh Vav." He says as he stops chuckling only to lower his hand to his side as he meets Vavs eyes. "I didn't switch over." His smirk widens a little. "I was a villain all along. I just preferred to pull the strings from behind the scenes." 

"Please X-ray." Vav whines. "Please tell me that this is a joke or a trick or something! Just please tell me it isn't true!" 

X-ray moves closer putting a hand on Vavs chin. "Oh I can't tell you that. You know the truth now. No point in lying anymore." He releases the other then turns and begins walking back towards his desk. His hands linked behind his back. "You know I did plan on making my move earlier on. As I didn't perceive Vav here as a threat at the time. As well as Mogar who was still in the forest so he wasn't a threat at the time either." He says glancing to Vav. "Then you came along Hilda." He turns his attention to the purple haired scientist. "At that moment I knew that there was more data that still needed to be collected before I made my move. Luckily I can be a very patient man. With your guys blind trust in me I was able to infiltrate and spy from the inside. This truly was important in figuring out when the right time was along with gathering data I wouldn't have been able to get otherwise. It was just a waiting game to know when it was time to finally make my move." 

Vav turns to look at the others then he notices something when he looks to the one holding Ash. He gasps. "Wait! You're that villain from when me and X-ray first met Mogar!" He looks around at the others recognizing villains from other times just like the one holding Ash. 

"So you've finally caught on." X-ray says standing in front of his own desk. "Every villain that has ever appeared was under my command the entire time." He explains. "I also have a few friends who got them out of police custody and brought them back to me. I was in control the entire time. Every time a villain appeared I was secretly in control of the situation." 

Vav turns back to look at X-ray with a look of shock, hurt and mixed with disbelief. "What was the point of all that then?" He questions the other. 

X-ray glances over his shoulder at him. "Data." He says simply. "I wanted to collect some data before truly making my move." He explains then looks to the Mad King then the Corpirate as he says their names. "And with the Mad King and the Corpirate at my side things will go quite well for us." 

"What's your plan?" Hilda questions. 

X-ray laughs for a moment as he looks at his desk eyes closed as he laughs only to open them afterward. "You really think I'm just gonna tell you what my plan is? Monologue?" He slightly glances over his shoulder. "Oh please. I know how it goes. I'll monologue about my plan and you'll find a way to stop me. Well it's not going to be that easy." He raises a hand then snaps his fingers. 

Ash, Rusty and Hilda are taken away off to somewhere else. 

X-ray goes around his desk and opens the drawer pushing a button inside of the drawer. 

The ground between the desk and where Vav is still standing splits open. It allows a model of the city to rise up to be seen.

X-ray walks over to it and stands by it as Vav is brought over. "Marvellous isn't it?" He asks. 

Vav looks and sees that every person is carefully placed but he can't quite figure out what exactly this is showing. 

"The final pieces are coming together." X-ray tells him then he looks to the other. "So. I have a proposition for you." 

Vav looks up to the other who meets his eyes. 

"Join us falling under my command or sit and rot away in a cell just like the others." X-ray tells him. "It's your choice." 

Vav clenches his teeth and slightly glares at his once friend. "I will find a way. We will stop you." He hisses in anger. 

X-rays eyes fall to half open. "Oh that's too bad. Guess you won't be joining us for our plan review." He waves his hand in a dismissive motion telling the one holding Vav to take him away. 

Vav is dragged away and out of the room in which the doors close behind them. 

X-ray nods for the remaining two in the room to come over. "It is time to make sure we are ready." He says looking down at the city model with evil contempt.

Meanwhile.........

Vav is stripped of his hero outfit and tossed a grey tank top as well as black pants with black socks to wear. He dresses without a choice then is thrown into a dark cell made of dark brown large bricks. 

The door is shut securely behind him.


	4. Chapter four.

Chapter four:

"So we'll be able to take down Mogar eliminating him as a threat. And with that we'll take the city by storm." X-ray finishes as he moves the figure of himself closer to the city’s legislation building. 

The Mad King smiles at this as the they look at the model of the city. "I like it." 

"Then we must start right away. We have no time to lose even though we have captured most of our biggest threats." X-ray tells them with that. "Mad King you make sure that weapon we use against Mogar is completed." He says meeting the others eyes then he turns to the Corpirate once the Mad King nods in confirmation that he understands the order given to him. "And Corpirate. I'm trusting you with the task of handling the Monarch labs. It can be very helpful even after we take the city or even during our attack. I have high belief that it is very important to our cause." 

"It shall be done." The Corpirate confirms with a small nod that could have easily been missed. 

"Then go." X-ray commands throwing an arm out as if dramatically dismissing them and the two leave the room while he lowers his hand back down to his side. He looks over to the figure of Vav standing on one of the streets of the city model. His eyes narrow slightly at it then he reaches over to it only to flick it with his pointer finger knocking it over.

...........................................

Vav slams himself against the wooden door reinforced with metal once again in an attempt to bust through or to force it open. 

"Give it up Vav." Ash says from where she has been watching as the wall between their cells are bars. 

The bars are both horizontal and vertical making it so they can't move through the bars into each other's cells. Though there is a decent space between each bar there's no way they'll be able to get through the gaps as they are too big to fit through, save for their arms and legs but there isn’t much point to that right now. 

Ash and Hilda are in the cell to Vavs left as the door is facing south and Rusty in the one on the other side. 

"It's not going to work. We will need to find another way to get out to go defeat X-ray." Ash informs him. 

"No!" Vav snaps glaring at Ash. "That is not X-ray! That is an imposter or him being mind controlled! Or possessed! Whatever's going on that isn't X-ray!" He clenches his teeth trying to not let tears slide down his face. "It just can't be."

Ash looks at Vav sympathetically. "Vav... I'm sorry..." 

Vav shuts his eyes tightly then shakes his head before collapsing to the ground in tears and sobs. 

His friends can only watch as they know that he should get this out right now. They hope that he will be able to think more clearly once this is out of his system. 

He slightly curls up and he remains there crying for a good while until after his sobs became dry. He manages to calm down so he doesn't pass out chocking on dry sobs. 

"Feel better Vav?" Ash asks almost softly with slight worry laced within her tone.

"Why!?" Vav whines and slams a fist onto the floor he's still laying on. "Why does it have to be this way!? All those years for nothing but a means to take the city!" His body starts trying to cry again but fights itself since all of his tears are currently dried up. 

"We don't know why. But it's the way that things are." Hilda points out. "So you need to snap out of it and do your duty as a hero. There is time for this after we make sure the villain is defeated." 

"What happened to him!?" Vav slightly curls himself into a somewhat tight ball on the floor. 

"Vav. The only way that we are going to learn anything is if we get out of here." Ash tries. 

Vav raises his head at this and spares a glance at Ash. "You're right." He gets himself to his feet. "The only way any of my questions will be answered is if I confront him." 

"It's a good start." Hilda says mostly to herself. 

"So how exactly are we getting out?" Vav questions looking around himself. 

"We still need to figure that out." Ash admits.

"Rusty. You don't have any maps of this place so you?" Vav asks turning to him. 

"Yes. It was used but I do know that there is only one secret passage way. However that is in a cell way in the back. We won't be able to reach it. It was only placed there for emergencies." Rusty explains. "I never really knew why the Corpirate wanted this part of the building built but I guess we all know why now. So there is a way to help to get out without really being spotted."

"Well either way. It doesn't seem like we are going anywhere right now." Hilda says with a slight sigh. "And they took away anything actually useful which doesn't help at all." 

Vav turns to the small barred window placed a little high up on the back wall. He moves over to the back wall trying to get a good look outside. "And I don't see anyway to get out that way." He says then turns away. "I guess it's up to Mogar right now." 

Meanwhile......

Mogar has wandered into the city looking for Vav. He got this bad feeling and mother suggested going to talk to Vav who might know what's going on. He pauses finding Vavs scent and he follows it to a building that has to be at least three stories. He heads inside and is lead to a door leading downstairs. He hasn't seen anyone yet but he can smell that the Mad King has at least been in the building. He heads downstairs knowing that this can't be good. He steps into the downstairs finding it a dimly lit hall way with rows of wood and metal cell doors. 

There has to be at least seven on each side.


	5. Chapter five.

Chapter five:

X-ray pulls out his cell as he gets a call and sees that it's the Corpirate. He answers and brings the phone to his ear. "Did you do it?" 

"Aye. The company is ours." The Corpirate confirms. 

"Very good. Take a look at Hildas lab and see if you can find anything useful." He says swivelling his chair to face away from his desk. 

"Aye I will." The Corpirate responds then the two hang up.

X-ray smiles. "It's going just as planned." His smile turns into a slightly bigger smirk. 

..............................

Vav sits on the floor in his cell with a huff as he crosses his arms over his chest. "They thought of everything didn't they?" 

"It'll be one of the greatest enemies we've ever had to face." Hilda reminds him. "So obviously this won't be easy." 

"Vav?" 

Vav blinks in surprise then smiles wide. "Well. Almost everything." He gets to his feet and spins around as when he was sitting with his back was to the door. "Mogar! I'm so glad you came! How'd you find us?" He questions running over to the door placing two hands on it.

"Vav left scent." Mogar explains. "Vav clear. Mogar break wood." 

Vav backs up having an idea of what Mogar is going to do. "Okay." He confirms. 

A moment later Mogars sword slams through a part of the door. He pulls it back before taking another swing at the door breaking it even more. He takes a final swing and the door breaks just big enough for Vav to get through.

"That's good." Vav says and moves towards the door but pauses and turns to the others.

"Go on without us." Ash tells him. "You have to stop him!" 

Vav nods. "We'll come back for you. Promise." He then gets out through the hole and he turns to look to Mogar who still has his sword in hand. "Okay. Here's what happened. X-rays gone mental and apparently has the Mad King and Corpirate under his control along with a bunch of other villains. We need to not get caught and to find where they have my stuff. It'll help us in the next step." 

Mogar nods and the two hurry to leave the basement of cells. They get up the stairs no problem and keep low to the ground in a crouch as they move through the building. They pause to peer around a corner just in case someone or more is there but they see no one. 

"They must all be out doing something elsewhere." Vav says then looks to Mogar. "Any sign of a scent that might lead us to my stuff?" 

"Two scents." Mogar says pointing to down one way then down another. 

"Let’s get a close look and try to judge which one has my stuff." Vav says then looks only to gasp and duck down into hiding with Mogar doing the same. "We need to wait until that goon leaves. We can't alert them to our presence just yet." He hisses quietly. 

Mogar nods and the two wait in silence for the enemy goon to leave. 

They listen to the footsteps as they move.

Vavs heart starts to race a little and he tries to quiet his breathing while ignoring the drop of sweat dripping down his neck. He knows that they might not find what they are looking for if an alarm sounds or if they are caught. He hears the footsteps pause for a few moments and almost holds his breath in hope that the goon doesn't come this way. He soon hears the goon walk away down the other way making him relax as the footsteps move away. He hears the footsteps pause so the two of them continue to stay out of sight using their ears instead. 

"Did you get it done?" A slightly echoed voice asks.

"Yes." Another slightly echoed voice responds. "All placed in storage." He confirms.

"Good. Then come along. There is still work to be done." The other voice says then it is heard that the two walk away. 

Vav moves out of hiding when the footsteps are far enough away. "Guess we're going this way." He whispers and leads Mogar as quietly as possible down the hall the one goon came from. He scans each door as they walk trying to see if the room will be labeled. He turns to his right and pauses making Mogar also stop walking. "I think this is the room." He says getting a good look at the door that is a light brown colour with a sign saying authorized access only. He opens the door and finds a whole bunch of boxes stacked on shelves as well as on the ground. "Time to start searching." He says. 

Mogar, who put his sword away, moves further in sniffing the air and a few boxes. He continues until he ends up grabbing one and tossing it to the middle of the room. He turns no longer sniffing. 

Vav jogs over to it and falls onto his knees opening it to find his Vav suit as well as at least some stuff Hilda gave him. "Perfect!" He says with a smile. "God job Mogar. Can you see if there is anything else that maybe smells of Hilda or Ash or even Rusty?" 

Mogar nods and begins sniffing the boxes again. 

In the meantime Vav gets dressed into his Vav suit before he even bothers with anything else in the box.

Once Mogar is done the other is dressed with the clothes he was forced to put on laying on the ground. He watches as the other begins gathering what's left in the box before looking at him. 

"Did you find anything?" Vav asks in which Mogar shakes his head. "That's okay. We'll work with what we have. We now have to find X-ray. We have to find out what happened or what's wrong with him." He says glancing to make sure he has everything.

The two hurry out of the room and try to figure out which way from there. 

Elsewhere.....

"The device is ready." The Mad King says walking over to X-ray.

"Thank you my love." X-ray says moving closer and as he paces his hands on his shoulders he leans up giving a quick kiss on his lips. He shares a loving look with him before pulling away. "I got word that the Corpirate has done his part as well. Now the city will fall under or command." 

"The Mad King and the Rose King will stand side by side. With the Corpirate being there too." The Mad King agrees. "The city will fall and bow to us." 

X-ray who is also known as the Rose King smirks widely. "Yes. It will." He then chuckles a little softly for a short moment. 

The Mad King also smirks at the very thought of ruling the city. He moves closer bringing his arms around the others waist pulling him close.

The Rose King lays against the other enjoying the feeling of being loved and cared for. 

They stay like that for a few moments before pulling away. 

"Do you have it?" The Rose King asks.

"Right here." The Mad King brings up some kind of gun that looks like something from a fantasy Tv show.

It has a dimly coloured white round body, three green rings fit around the muzzle like it has tied it shut and the muzzle is like a cylinder with a hole in the middle. The trigger is a nice grey colour. 

"Perfect." The Rose King nods. "Let’s do this." He takes the lead and with the Mad King at his side they head on out. 

The goons are at the entrance area excited and ready to go. 

The Mad King and Rose King stop to look out at their army who all too eager to get going. The two share a smirk with each other knowing that this will be nothing more than a piece of cake. They turn back to their army and begin walking again. They are able to just keep walking as the goons who make up their army part to allow them through. They make it to the front and turn as the goons move back to a more army like crowd. 

"Loyal followers! It is time to set to work!" The Rose King announces raising his voice to do so. "Do as instructed and it will all go well! Lets do this!"

The army cheers raising at least one hand as they do so.


	6. Chapter six.

Chapter six: 

Vav hears something come from outside so he goes to a window placing his hands on the bottom part of the window sill as he peers outside. "Oh no." He gasps seeing the army lower their hands then follow the Rose King and the Mad King as they head on out to take the city by storm. "We have to get outside Mogar!" He says spinning around to the other. 

"Through there." Mogar points to the window. "Mogar break."

"No. bloody hell no." Vav shakes his head. "Trust me that is not a good idea. The glass will cut us and hurt us. We need to find another way out." He dashes on ahead and Mogar quickly follows.

The two race through the halls searching for a way out until they spot a door up ahead. They head towards it and burst through skidding to a stop panting. They are outside in what is obviously the front of the place. They catch their breaths, well mainly Vav catches his breath, then the two begin heading on their way out to do what they must. All around them there is people fighting against goons and Vav winces knowing that they have to leave the people to go after the real threats. 

Vav feels like the people deserve an explanation but can't as he worries the enemy will then stop him. He shakes his head then speaks to someone nearby. "Spread the news. We need you to distract them. Me and Mogar are going after the leaders. Without their leaders the goons will be lost. It's our best chance at winning."

"Alright." The civilian nods then dashes away.

Mogar and Vav begin moving again as Vav leads them to head to the cities legislation building. 

Vav is sure that the one he used to know as X-ray will head there to take over the city. "Just how far does this plan of yours go?" He asks himself quietly. He is asking himself a few questions he wishes he could ask his once best friend. "Will taking over the city be enough for you or will you crave for more?" He wonders to himself slightly out loud as they continue to try to hurry to stop their enemies.

Two goons jump out in front of them making them skid to a stop. The two are smirking so widely it's almost hideous. 

Mogar dashes forward grabbing his sword and slashes the goons knocking them away. 

The goons land on their backs with a slash on their torsos though Vav doubts it'll be fetal. 

Not wanting to take chances Vav takes the lead with Mogar following as they hurry along their way... However... They have to skid to a stop again as six goons leap out in front of them letting the civilians that they had been going against run away as their focus shifted. Vav glances up and sees the top edge of a building getting an idea. He turns to Mogar. "Mogar. We need to go up." He says getting the other to look to him.

Mogar nods and scoops Vav up in one arm only to leap from building to building getting them to one of the tall buildings roof.

Vav finds his heart racing and his face heating up in a blush being so close to the other. He is allowed to stand on his own once they are safely on the roof. "Thanks Mogar." He says pushing his blush down.

Mogar nods in response. 

Vav heads to the edge of the roof that he believes is in the direction that their destination is. He looks out seeing the civilians fighting for their lives to remain free. He frowns in worry then looks to the edge of the city before turning around to look to Mogar. "Mogar..." He moves over to the other. "In case something happens. There's something I want you to know."

Mogar slightly tilts his head.

Vav decides to just go for it and moves closer sealing his lips over Mogars closing his eyes. He gently kisses him for a moment then pulls away opening his eyes. "I love you Mogar." 

Mogar smiles then pulls Vav close by wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzles the other lovingly. "Mogar love Vav." 

Vav smiles and nuzzles the other back happy to know that his feelings are accepted. "If we make it out alive. We are definitely going to date."

"Mate? Vav and Mogar are mates?" Mogar asks. 

Vav smiles a little more. "Yeah. We are." 

Mogar is also pleased to hear this. 

After a moment of embracing they pull apart. 

"We have to hurry." Vav says glad to get that off of his chest and that the other feels the same. 

Mogar crouches after putting his sword away. "Vav on." He says. 

Vav rushes around the other understanding what he means and climbs onto the others back. He lets his arms be gently around the others neck as his thighs are against Mogars hips. 

Mogar stands with his hands on the bottom of Vavs thighs. He begins runnng towards the edge of the building then jumps onto the next one only to continue. He keeps jumping from building to building as Vav watches out for any sign of the three they are looking for on the ground. 

"There!" Vav says spotting the two. 

Mogar stops on a roof and looks down. 

The Mad King and the Rose King are approaching the legislation building. They stop walking standing on the road in front of it as the mayor comes down the steps. 

"What is the meaning of this!?!" The mayor questions.

The Rose King smiles but before he can say a single word Mogar and Vav land between him and the mayor. 

Mogar lets Vav off of his back quickly then the two stand facing the direction they landed on which is facing the Rose King and the Mad King.

Vav slightly glances back. "Just stay back mayor." He turns back to the Rose King. "We got this." 

"So Mogar decided to free you before coming after us huh?" The Rose King questions placing a hand on his hip. "Well then." He turns to the Mad King. "You bring extra ammo?" He asks.

The Mad King grins widely and pulls out the gun aiming it the two heroes. "Of course I did." He fires at Vav who jumps out of the way with Mogar jumping in the opposite direction. 

The round metal ball shot expands into a group of smaller balls with some kind of purplish red webbing in the middle. It wraps around a decorative column that is by the legislation building. It visibly shocks the column before just sitting there. 

"Be careful Mogar!" Vav calls after a gasp when he sees what happened to the column that still is standing. "Mayor! Get back inside! It'll be safer there!" 

The mayor is quickly urged back inside of the legislation building by the two guards that came with him. 

Mogar dashes for the Mad King with his sword and begins swinging at him while the other dodges. He makes attempts to land a hit while also keeping the other from being able to shoot the gun.

Vav moves closer to the Rose King who gets ready to fight. "X-ray." 

"Address me properly." The Rose King demands. "I am the Rose King!" 

Vav blinks in worry and slight fear. "Please! Stop this! What happened to you!? This isn't you!" 

"It's the real me Vav." The Rose King says smoothly. "What you're facing is the me under that disguise and mask." He moves a few steps closer with his arms below his elbows, that are bent, outstretched. "How else did you expect me to gather data and pull the strings without being revealed?" He lowers his arms to his sides. "I did what I had to." 

"But you were my friend! The friend who wanted to be a hero along with me!" Vav protests. 

"All an act Vav." The Rose King raises a hand to his glasses and shoots a beam at Vav.

Vav jumps back as he is almost hit in the leg. "Just tell me why. Why are you doing this? Why did you decide to become a villain? Please be honest with me." He pleads.

"Because it is who I am." The Rose King responds. "I've been planning since I was young and when no one else except those that joined would know I began setting my plan into motion." 

"No! It can't be! You've been tricked or brainwashed! I know the real X-ray. The person you were meant to be all along! And it isn't this!" Vav counters. "Please. Come back to me my friend." 

"I told you it was an act!" The Rose King snaps. "That persona I put forth to keep your trust is nothing more than a web of lies. I was only acting like I was good when I was evil the entire time. Remember when I told you I would win in the end? Well this is what I was talking about. Not the game we were playing at the time." He smirks. "And you didn't even notice." 

"Because I trusted you! You were my friend! And I know that the friend that I knew is still in there somewhere!" Vav counters. "Please give me my friend back! We can forget all about this!"

Mogar jumps over to be by Vav while the Mad King ends up closer to the Rose King.

"No! I've waited for so long to do this and I won't let a minor change of plan like you escaping stop my opportunity! It was your fault that you didn't notice what I was really doing and not noticing what my true nature is as well as has been all of these years." The Rose King snaps his fingers at the Mad king only to point to the two heroes only moving his hand and fingers to point. He lowers his hand to his side when the other moves.

The Mad King moves a little forward and aims the weapon in the heroes direction. He is smirking widely and gets ready to fire as the other two get ready to dodge.

"Make sure to get them both one way or another." The Rose King commands. "I will help as needed."

"Of course." The Mad King shoots but the two move out of the way just in time.

"I'm sorry." Vav apologizes. "But if you won't listen to reason then I'll have to defeat you." His tone sounds sad and hurt while his eyes water a little.

The Rose King laughs at this. "I'd like to see you try!"

Vav charges towards him.


	7. Chapter seven.

Chapter seven:

The Rose King jumps to the side avoiding Vavs punch then he swings a foot at the other hitting him in the gut. He keeps the movement going knocking his opponent away with his kick. He puts his foot on the ground as Vav tumbles on the ground. He hears someone come over in which he and the Mad King glance to the newcomer.

"A bit late to the party huh?" The Mad King jokes as he and the other stand at the Rose Kings side. 

"At least I made it." The Corpirate counters.

"You two." The Rose King speaks getting their attention. "Enough. Just get them. I don't care how you do it. Though it would be best to use that weapon." He gestures to what the Mad King has. "Just get the job done." 

The Corpirate and the Mad King begin to advance on Vav and Mogar who look ready to fight. 

The Rose King stays back deciding to wait to spot an opening. 

Mogar charges the Corpirate swinging his sword at him but the Corpirate jumps back avoiding the attacks.

The Mad King fires a shot at Mogar who notices it just in time to jump back to dodge causing the attacks he was doing before to stop. 

The Rose king worries a little about how much ammo the Mad King has left but currently doesn't say anything. 

Vav tries to charge the Rose King but is knocked off course by a slight tackle done by the Mad King. 

However suddenly the Mad King fires at Vav who is just getting up and has no time to move to dodge. 

“Vav!” Mogar hurries over and leaps in the way getting caught in the shot that wraps itself around him. He is knocked backwards only to skid to be somewhat in front of Vav as he is shocked like the column was from what he was hit with.

“Mogar!” Vav calls in worry as the shock dies down and he moves closer hoping to help. He is right by Mogar when he hears a click causing him to glance up to see the Mad King aiming the device once again at him. He knows that with Mogar down, the shock didn’t really help in letting him just escape afterwards so he’s down right now, he has to stop these three on his own. He’s now the only thing standing between them and full control of the city. 

If they can stop Mogar then surely they can easily get passed the guards the mayor has with him right now seeing as he’s in actual danger

Vav leaps to the side just before the Mad King can fire the weapon as he tries to give himself a little time to think of a strategy… But he’s going to need to think fast because if he doesn’t all this dodging will make him too exhausted and he’ll get hit. He has to do this while still having the strength to actually do something to stop three people. 

Luckily he has some of Hilda's inventions on him that might help... He just as to figure out how they might help. 

Vav lands on the ground on his feet as the Mad King swings the weapon as he turns to aim it at Vav once more.

The Rose Kings eyes fall to half open as he watches this as if waiting for the two to finish this already.

The Corpirate heads towards Vav with the intent on helping in taking him down. 

Vav dodges by jumping back towards Mogar to avoid a close up battle with the Corpirate at the moment who charged. 

It is then that he gets an idea of what he has to do. 

He lands making sure to do so on his feet then quickly goes to grab one of Hilda's inventions. He aims the lava lamp at the Mad King who aims the weapon at him. He is about to fire when the Corpirate charges and he turns taking off the top in which the alps within shoot out.

The Corpirate becomes trapped as the balls hit him and expand leaving him unable to move; plus some has gotten stuck to the ground. He tries to wiggle free as he struggles but it appears to be of no use. 

The Mad King fires the weapon at Vav who drops the now empty lava lamp in order to jump back.

The shot just barely misses Vav as he can hear the whooshing sound as it flies past him. It hits the lava lamp instead and shocks it causing it to explode as it almost touched the ground. 

At this Vav blinks as he gets an idea from watching the small explosion. He lands and pulls out some large marbles only to toss them in the direction of the Mad King.

The Mad King is about to jump back as he lowers the weapon but then the marbles explode releasing some kind of gas. He tries to wave it away while coughing then he stops waving it away as it seems to clear around him letting him breath again. He looks around trying to find where Vav could have gone.

Suddenly Vav charges from the smoke and before the Mad King can react Vav body slams him, only to knock the weapon out of his hand using his own.

The weapon slides away on the ground as the smoke continues to clear. 

Vav rolls away a moment after the two of them hit the ground. He gets to his feet and goes to grab the weapon however the Mad King tosses his crown like a boomerang. He jumps back with a yelp as his hand gets cut but his glove took a good amount of the damage for him. He ignores the cut and as he glances to the Mad King who has caught his crown he sees what could be a ray beam hit something from the corner of his eye. He ignores it and focuses on stopping the Mad King from reaching the weapon.

The Mad King gets up and charges at Vav who jumps to the side dodging a swing from the crown. He swings again but Vav dodges and he smirks as Vav is starting to get a little tired. He swings once again but this time Vav ducks to dodge the sideways swipe. 

Vav swings a punch at the Mad King who jumps back to avoid it. He suddenly spots something from the corner of his eye in which he turns to look. 

There stands the Rose King with the weapon that shoots the shocking webbing as he has it aimed at Vav.

Vav realizes that he must have freed the Corpirate who is behind him then picked up the weapon while the Mad King distracted him. His eyes flicked to the three as his mind runs through what he can do. He is however a little tired so he knows that he can't take much more of this.


	8. Chapter eight.

Chapter eight:

"I will end this." The Rose King says then he fires at Vav.

Vav tenses as the webbing is heading straight for him. He throws up his hands using his slow-mo hands to stop it in mid air.

It slows to a stop and Vav tosses it away in which it hits a tree. 

Vav turns but another one has been fired at him. 

That is until Mogar jumps in the way again taking a second hit for Vav.

"Mogar!" Vav calls out in slight fear and worry. 

Mogar turns to Vav and speaks with a strained voice. "Vav. Finish." 

Vav blinks then his face turns to determination in which he nods. He looks to the three. "Lets do this." He says then he charges for the Rose King who takes another shot but Vav dodges. He feels relief when the Rose King tries to fire once more but it appears that he is out of ammo. 

The Rose King tsks then tosses the weapon away only to dash over to be by the Mad King. "Use your crown baby." 

"Of course my dear Rose." The Mad King responds and he throws his crown at Vav. 

Vav skids to a stop as he had been charging at the Rose King and he falls to a crouch to dodge the crown. 

The Rose King nods so it looks like he's gesturing from the Corpirate to Vav.

The Corpirate pulls out a ray gun that is white with light blue hoops around the barrel. 

It looks to be the ray gun that Hilda gave the Rose King awhile ago saying that it was for if his X-ray glasses got knocked off of him during a fight. 

Vav guesses it must have been given to the eyepatch wearing man after it was used to free him.

The Corpirate aims the gun at Vav ready to fire with a smile on his face. 

Out of the corner of his eye Vav spots that Mogar is trying to break free so he hurried over kneeling by him to help. 

They get a good amount of the webbing off then the Corpirate shoots the ray gun that has not been used before today. 

So they don't know the power of it. 

The ray beam fired hits Vav in the shoulder before the beam vanishes.

Vav lets out a sound of pain and is knocked backwards landing on his back. He sits up with clenched teeth and glances to his shoulder that has a black spot but it seems that his suit took most of the damage leaving his shoulder rather sore with the pain slowly dulling. He turns to Mogar who has broken free of the webbing and they share a look quickly understanding what they must do, then they get to their feet standing side by side ready to fight.

"Again." The Rose King orders and the Corpirate shoots again but this time the two jump apart going to either side to dodge. 

Mogar dashes for the Corpirate while Vav gets ready. He slashes at the other before he has time to turn the ray gun on him. He hits his arm and knocks the gun away which clatters to the ground. 

The Rose King growls at this and he dashes for Mogar who jumps away but he raises his hands pointing them at the buff man. 

Rose petals fly out spinning at a fast pace like spinning blades and they hit Mogar in mid-air leaving cuts on his body but despite this he still manages to land on his feet. 

The Corpirate is about to charge to grab the ray gun but everything seems to come a pause with the Rose King lowering his hands to his side when Vav puts his foot on the ray gun. 

“I didn’t want it to come to this.” Vav says watching the Rose King. “You were my friend… But… I am left with no choice.” His eyes slightly narrow looking more determined and hurt than angry. “I’ll give you a chance to do the right thing.” He stands tall. “Leave the city and never return or we’ll have to do this the hard way.” 

“Ha! You seriously believe that we are going to just turn tail and run with our tails between our legs just because you got the ray gun?” The Rose King questions. “Not on your life.” He slightly lowers his head so his eyes become cast into shadows by his bangs as he speaks in a dangerous tone. “Not when we are so close to finally achieving our goals.” He raises his hands pointing them at the two and he fires more rose petals that fly and cut Vav who stands there and endures it. 

“Then you once again leave me without a choice.” Vav tells him trying to sound strong despite feeling rather hurt still about the betrayal but even more hurt by the fact that he has to do this to one who was once a friend. He pulls out a little device that almost looks like a ball with a small computer on top. “Ready Mogar?” 

Mogar nods with a grunt of acknowledgement. 

Vav opens the little computer and it instantly turns on showing a target seeking screen only to seem to start to lock onto the three in front of the two heroes. 

“Get them.” The Rose King commands and the other two move in charging towards the two heroes. He turns away to start to walk to where the mayor has gone off to deciding to leave the defeat to the other two while he takes the city. 

The screen shows that the three targets have been locked onto in which a small cannon seems to peer out of an opening that appears on the part facing the three along with little balls on a rod each on either side. 

Vav and Mogar share a last glance then following Vav’s lead they each put one hand on one of the balls each. 

This causes a blast to fire from the cannon that seems to be like a glowing white with faint colours of a rainbow blast that could stand as a moving shield or wall. 

The Mad King and Corpirate skid to a stop then get hit by this blast which seems to take them along with their feet no longer touching the ground. 

The Rose King glances back with a ‘huh?’ only to see the thing coming towards him. He is also hit and now with all three targets taken the blast sends them flying to land harshly outside of the city in the opposite direction of Mogar’s forest. 

Mogar and Vav release the balls that retreat along with the cannon back into the larger ball in which Vav closes the little computer. 

Vav puts it away then picks up the ray gun in which he looks at it with sadness. He only turns when a hand comes to rest on his shoulder in which he finds his eyes meeting with Mogars. He turns back to the ray gun with half open eyes only to put it with the rest of his stuff from Hilda. “Time to go.” He says in which Mogar nods and the two turn away from the scene of what is left from the fight that they had just taken care of. 

… Thus the city was saved once again. The goons were mostly captured with a few having escaped and anyone taken prisoner by the villain that planned all of this was given freedom. 

The city thanks the heroes that were nowhere to be seen when everything was said and done and they can finally start the cleanup to try to return to their normal lives. Though there are wonders of where they are now and what they could be doing with the city safe once more thanks to their appreciated efforts.

Mogar and Vav stand on the roof of a nearby building from where they had to fight the Rose King as they watch the cleanup begin along with a few goons who had been nearby being taken to police cars as they are under arrest. Their clothes slightly blow in the gentle wind that blows by them as they watch the scene below. After a few moments Mogar turns and starts to walk away in which causes Vav to turn to watch then with a final glance to the scene below Vav also turns to walk away. They walk in the opposite direction walking along the roof as they walk side by side. 

Leaving the city wondering when they’ll pop up next. 

The end.


End file.
